


Carry On

by Settiai



Series: STEVE FEEEEELS! [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] Steve and Bucky: a story of friendship, love, and loss. Or, if you prefer, in short: STEVE FEEEEELS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon 2012.
> 
> Very much a companion to [The War Was in Color](http://archiveofourown.org/works/505279).

**Title:** Carry On  
**Music:** "Carry On," by Fun.  
**Source:** Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Duration:** 3:00  
**Summary:** Steve and Bucky: a story of friendship, love, and loss. Or, if you prefer, in short: STEVE FEEEEELS!

 

**Links:** [48.9MB Xvid](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/mcu-carryon.zip) (zipped) | [Streaming @ YouTube](http://youtu.be/flNzJZwSwOk)


End file.
